


How Sam Winchester Scammed Elon Musk

by Delilah2040



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel cake - Freeform, Angel puns, Cake, Castiel is a nice thing, Crack, Cute, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Eye Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester ships it, Sam Winchester's Bitchface, Wedding Planning, Weddings, chocolate cake, elon musk is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: The one where Sam tries to scam billionaires out of money by inviting them to a non-existent wedding between his brother and their favourite angel. He didn't expect any of them to say they were actually coming. That's how he ends up planning a fake wedding for Castiel and Dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	How Sam Winchester Scammed Elon Musk

**Author's Note:**

> Basically somehow all our faves are miraculously alive at this point.

Sam fucked up.

Again.

They were running low on cash and the bunker didn't really have everything they'd needed. Credit card scams just didn't work as well as they used to and so Sam found an alternative.

Let's just say, he thought he was a lot smarter than he actually was.

Sam had thought it would be so smart for him to send wedding invitations off to some of the richest people in the country, all the billionaires whose postal addresses he could find because what's the chance that their assistant is actually going to check? And even if they do, well no harm done, they just won't get a present from them.

What Sam hadn't expected, was for one of the Billionaires to respond affirmative, that they would come.

So now, Sam found himself pacing along the hallway that held both Dean and Cas's room trying to decide who he would tell first.

Because of course, Sam hadn't used his own name on the invites, he'd used theirs.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Cas's gravely voice comes from Deans room where the door was now open.

Sam peaks over his shoulder to see his brother sitting on the bed with his laptop open in front of him and a bowl of popcorn by his side. Sam had forgotten that Cas was still an angel and probably heard him pacing.

"I messed up," Sam says, eyes wide with fear.

Dean sighs, getting up from his bed revealing that he was only wearing one of his soft old t-shirts and boxers. "What have you done now?" He asks exasperated.

He was trying to show Cas all the glories of 'The untouchable' it was fair that he was annoyed that his little brother had ruined the night.

"You and Cas have to get married," Sam rushes out, watching as both his brothers cheeks, and the angels' cheeks flush pink, somehow, neither of them having picked up on the others feelings yet.

Sam thinks for a moment, maybe this will be a good thing, maybe they'll finally realise they're totally head over heels for each other.

"We have to do what now?" Dean asks, eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowed, showing his confusion.

Sam explains the situation, watching the two people he cared most about get more and more frustrated.

"Sam, you realise this means we'll actually have to plan a wedding right? It has to appear real," Cas says. Sam is surprised he doesn't suggest just sending a letter telling them that the wedding was cancelled, that the grooms broke up or something. He doesn't doubt for a second that Castiel, angel of the lord, soldier, leader of garrisons and master strategist would not have thought of that.

Sam narrows his eyes at him, curiosity visibly seeping into his expression.

"This one is so on you Sammy," Dean says, causing Cas to shake his head with a small fond smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"What? Guys come on," Sam whines as Dean follows Cas back into his room sending his little brother a wink.

This was so not what the youngest Winchester had signed up for.

The situation of course also called for more people to attend the wedding and so Sam sent out invites to everyone he and Dean knew, he was surprised how many, "Finally! of course, we'll come!"s he got back.

Obviously he wasn't the only one who knew that his brother and the angel were head over heels for each other. Most of their friends apparently thought they were already dating.

"Dean are you sure you don't want to help plan the wedding," Sam asks the morning after having sent the invites out. He hadn't actually managed to plan anything else, his only knowledge of weddings coming from movies and books and they rarely depicted the planning process.

"Hah no way man," He says around the bite of toast he'd shoved into his mouth.

"Not even going to go for the cake tasting?" Sam asks not even bothering to hide his smug smile as his older brother freezes, even stoping his chewing.

With a hard swallow, he turns to Cas, who had been sitting across from sam studiously ignoring the Winchester by playing a game on his phone that Claire had shown Jack who had downloaded it onto his phone.

"What do ya' say Cas? Wanna come eat a bunch of cake with me?" Cas looks up from his phone now that he was being directly addressed.

without a second thought, the angel answers with an "of course," and a small smile that was so full of love, sam had no idea how his brother didn't see it.

He knew he was the smart one in the family, but dean wasn't exactly stupid.

They proceeded to look one another in the eyes long enough, and intensely enough for Sam to get up, make a fresh coffee and leave the room without either of them even realising.

A week later, Dean and Cas found themselves in an obnoxiously decorated cake shop in town. The walls were littered with pictures of happy couples and pictures of cakes. The table the pair were sat at was covered with a table cloth that was garishly covered in pink frills and lace.

"You two must be Dean and Cas soon to be Winchester, your best man has told me so much about you two, you guys are lucky you have him to help you plan it all," The overly chipper lady at the counter says, her pink painted lips pulled into an almost painful-looking smile. Her voice actually makes dean wince before he can cover it up with a happy smile of his own.

"Yeah, we lucky are arent we babe," Dean says turning his happy smile on the angel at his side. Cas only lets himself get distracted by the expression for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding along.

"Yes so lucky," Cas says, sarcasm far more tangible than Deans. Sam was the one who got them into this mess anyway.

"Well okay then," The lady, Dottie if her nametag was to be believed. They've taken nametags with a grain of salt, especially since Alfie/ Samandrial, and with how often people they talk to end up being possessed. "Did either of you have any idea about what you want for your big day?"

Cas shakes his head while dean leans forward, head propped up on his knuckles, "what about pie?" He asks, quite obviously serious.

"What, dean, we are not having pie as our wedding cake," Cas cuts in, eyes wide at the idea.

Dean pouts a pout that would normally have Cas a melted puddle on the floor, not this time, this time he didn't react.

Dottie would tell you otherwise, the way Cas's whole demeanour softened, shoulders relaxing, wrinkles between his eyebrows smoothing themselves out.

She watches as the two appear to get caught up in each other's eyes, both seeming to forget her presence, working in the wedding industry, she was quite used to this happening.

She clears her throat drawing attention back to herself, "well yes dean, I have to agree with your fiance here, pie for a wedding is a bit... unconventional," And yet, not even close to the strangest request she'd gotten.

That one went to the couple who had asked if they could sample hotdog water flavoured cake as if that was the most normal request. They had ended up ordering a three-layered hotdog flavoured cake with the figures on the top being two custom made cartoon hotdogs, one wearing a white dress and the other a suit and tie and top hat.

That cake continued to haunt Dottie, even years later.

Deans pout deepens, Cas puts his hand on his shoulder, as he always does, in mock comfort. "Could we try whatever you suggest please," The darker haired man asks in a tone that was far more demanding than asking.

He still hadn't entirely gotten the hand of human formalities, neither sam or dean believed he ever would. Dean found it extremely entertaining.

Sam would say that Dean loved him for it.

The first cake that Dottie brought out was a fruit cake with a lemon frosting.

Cas took a bite first, making a soft sound that makes Deans mouth dry up. Dean digs his fork into the cake taking a bite of his own.

Cas's eyes follow the way the Dean's lips wrap around the fork for a moment. Only until Deans nose scrunched up in a way that he would never admit, was absolutely adorable.

until Dean goes and ruins it by spitting the cake out back onto the plate.

"Really?" the angel asks his human companion, one eyebrow raised in the most condescending way.

He thought Sam would be proud of his bitch face. It couldn't exactly hide the amusement in his eyes enough for dean not to notice.

"Too much fruit, no fruit, too healthy," Dean says with a snarky smile.

Dottie doesn't even bother commenting on the fact that that cake was so far from healthy. She also doesn't bother bringing out the carrot cake she had lined up for next. Instead, coming back with a chocolate cake with raspberry jam between the layers and a soft pink sugar frosting.

Cas lets Dean try it first, watching as he takes a massive bite of the slice of chocolatey goodness.

Deans verdict ends up being "could use more chocolate," Cas's eyes go wide in disgust, not at the fact that Dean had decided to announce this verdict while chewing the brown and pink cake, he was pretty used to the man talking with his mouth full.

"No, no way, this is, this is more than enough chocolate for one cake," Castiel tells Dottie.

After three more cakes, Dottie starts to wonder if these two could agree on anything and with that, how long their marriage would even last.

Until the last cake, Chocolate angel cake with lemon frosting.

They take a bite at the same time, Dean getting a little on the side of his mouth in his haste to get the cake into his mouth.

"Okay, Cas, please tell me you like this one, it's so good," Cas turns to dean already nodding.

"This cake is perfect," He says after swallowing his food.

Dean turns to Dottie who had a very self-satisfied smile, she should have known that these two would like this cake. "What is this?" Dean asks, oblivious to the little bit of frosting he'd managed to get on his face.

"Lemon frosted chocolate angel cake," Dottie replies.

Dean chokes on a laugh. "Angel cake for an angel," He says turning to Cas with an amused smile.

Dottie smiles at what she assumes is an adorable nickname.

Cas rolls his eyes, noticing the food on Deans check and leans forward to brush it off before licking the offending icing off his thumb and while making direct eye contact with the other man whose eyes seem to have grown impossibly wider at the action.

"Okay," Dottie interrupts their little sexually fuelled starring competition, "I'll get out the book for you two to look at so you can choose what design you want the cake to be in,"

When they got back to the bunker and begrudgingly told Sam what cake they had chosen, he laughed for an entire three minutes.

When it came to the flowers, Sam, in a moment of stupidity, decided to call the women he knew, especially the ones who hadn't always been hunters.

For this, he got three different variations of "What you think just because I'm a woman I know anything about flowers,"

And so, he picks a flower at random. When he tells Cas and Dean, with a smile on his face at the fact that he actually finally managed to plan something, he's surprised at Cas's astonished "No, no way Sam,"

"What? why? they're pretty and will look good with the natural wildflowers that will be blooming,"

"Sam, Yellow carnations are a symbol of hatred, disgust and rejection," The angel deadpans causing the tallest of the group to let out a tiny "Oh,"

"Well, there's no way I'm having flowers that symbolise rejection at my wedding," Dean says decisively, his small smirk giving away the teasing lilt to the comment.

"You chose some flowers then," Sam says, throwing his arms up in the universal sign for 'I give up' before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Somehow, the only thing Sam ends up actually planning is the table and chairs as Dean and Cas work together on their wedding. Neither even realising that they wanted it to be real.

At least, not until the night before.

Dean was sitting out in the kitchen, robe wrapped tight to protect him from the chill that perpetually cut through the bunker, with a pen and paper in front of him.

He was trying to write his vows, didn't even realise how much he wanted this all to be real until he found himself trying to make the fact less obvious.

"Dean?" Cas asks softly in an attempt not to startle the human, "why are you still awake?"

"Cas I," dean starts before cutting himself off. He had no idea what he wanted to say.

Or rather, he knew exactly what he wanted to say, he just had no idea if he was quite ready to admit it aloud and face the rejection.

Sam would roll his eyes so hard if he knew his brother was thinking that.

Cas seats himself on the chair next to deans. "What's wrong? Do you not want to go through with the wedding tomorrow?" The angel asks.

"No, the opposite actually," Dean says with a self-conscious laugh.

Cas tilts his head in confusion.

And so, dean musters up all that Winchester bravery that he knows he has somewhere and reaches forwards to cup Castiels hands in his own.

"I wish it was real," Dean says softly, eyes locking on Cas's blue ones, watching them widen and display every emotion that he's feeling.

"Dean, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you," Dean says, preparing to pull away and act like those words had never fallen from his lips.

What he didn't expect to happen was for Cas to pull him into a clumsy love-filled kiss.

"It can be real, if you'd like," The angel says when they pull apart.

~~

When it finally came to 'the day,' the area above the bunker was decked out with wildflowers in the midst of blooming, green leafy trees and fairy lights. Jody Mills was dressed in a beautiful flowing black gown, ready to officiate the wedding while Alex, Claire, Donna and Charlie were all dressed in matching blue dresses. Claire had, of course, refused to let up on her black eyeliner but she still looked beautiful, they all did.

Sam could see the billionaire, Elon Musk, walking in amongst the crowd of hunters. Of course, it would be this billionaire that was just crazy enough to say yes to coming.

When it was finally time for the two to actually get married, Cas stood up at the makeshift alter watching as first, Donna and Sam walked down the aisle, followed in by Jack and Claire who had somehow become the best of friends, Alex and Kevin, and then last but definitely not least, and surprising to everyone but the Winchester, Charlie and Crowley.

Behind them, Dean was being walked down the aisle by Bobby, both men's eyes glistening with tears.

It seemed that everyone had forgotten all about Elon Musk sitting on one of the plastic chairs, eyes filling with his own sympathetic tears.

Sam had only found out the wedding was for real a few hours earlier when Dean had told him while fixing up his little brothers tie. He had stood there shocked for a moment before pulling his brother into the tightest hug he could manage, eyes welling with tears.

Today was a good day.

Surprisingly, Elon Musk stayed for cake and then left, didn't even say a word to anyone, not that anyone else, other than maybe charlie, even knew who he was.

At the end of the night, Sam found a check worth $100,000 addressed to "the strangers who invited me to their wedding," from the billionaire.

And so in the end, Sam counted this as a win.

After seeing the happiness in his brothers' eyes, he would have even if Mr Musk hadn't left them a single gift.


End file.
